Journal de Stan
by keldiridium
Summary: Un journal écrit par un certain petit garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu. De la pointe de son stylo, il y grave ses peurs, ses joies, ses amours.
1. Entrées 1 à 5

Le journal de Stan est un recueil d'entrées, originellement publiées un jour sur deux sur le Discord de Maniako.  
Tout d'abord uniquement destinées à apporter un petit plus aux fanarts présentés (elles permettaient de faire la publicité d'artistes), elles ont finalement évolué, pour raconter une petite histoire dans un style qui.. qui ESSAYE.  
On va dire. J'ai tenté.  
Cette version complète contient des bonus absents du journal original : "La Messagerie de Stan" et la dernière entrée.  
Bonne lecture !

(South Park ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, tout comme ses personnages. Heureusement.)

* * *

 **Entrée n°1**

Aujourd'hui, cher journal, c'était génial ! Toute ma famille m'a aidé à faire mon costume ! ..Bon, Shelley faisait un peu la gueule, comme toujours... Et il n'y avait pas Grand-père... Mais Maman m'a fait une super cape ! Par contre, Papa a presque foiré mon casque... Heureusement que je l'ai repris ! J'ai hâte d'aller jouer avec les copains !

* * *

 **Entrée n°2**

Cet après-midi, cher journal, Kyle et moi avons trouvé un tout petit oiseau par terre en jouant ! On était tout seuls, les autres étaient regroupés au royaume... J'avais si peur pour ce petit ! Ses minuscules ailes, son air démuni... Heureusement, Kyle a réussi à le faire remonter en utilisant ses pouvoirs elfiques !

Je suis tellement fier d'être du côté des elfes... Et j'admire tellement Kyle, parfois... C'est mon meilleur ami, pour sûr !

Bon, ce qui était moins cool, c'est quand on a appris que ce connard de Cartman nous avait pris en photo avec un filtre coeur... Je hais ce type.

* * *

 **Entrée n°3**

L'hiver est tombé sur notre belle ville. La neige borde la route de ses bras blancs, la glace scintille sur les magasins, en de petits cristaux froids. Mon cher journal.. Tout cela est si poétique. Je me demande si c'est étrange, pour un garçon comme moi, de juste se poser là, à observer la chute des flocons... C'est si beau...

Même si mon vélo est gelé, et que les vitres suintent la buée, j'adore cette saison.

Je pense que je vais tout de même rentrer à la maison, cet après-midi.. Je veux pas choper un rhume. Peut-être que Maman fera du chocolat chaud !

* * *

 **Entrée n°4**

Le mercure est en chute, mes doigts sont congelés, figés dans leurs gants. Aujourd'hui,sous les draps blancs qui ornent le ciel, Kyle et moi nous sommes arrêtés pour profiter du nouveau jeu de Terrance et Phillipe. Suite aux déboires de la dernière fois, j'ai bloqué mon compte, et ai demandé de l'aide. Je ne veux plus tomber dans cet enfer.

Kyle m'a dit que l'application était sûre. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, c'en devient intriguant.

Le nez dans la laine de mon écharpe, pour échapper à la gorge irritée, j'ai bien voulu lui partager mon vêtement.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, cher journal. Je crois que je commence à grandir. Chaque heure, chaque minute, me semble plus douce qu'un nuage de barbe à papa.

Cher journal... J'espère que tu m'aideras à faire le point. J'espère que tu m'aideras tout court.

* * *

 **Entrée n°5**

je te déteste. je t'aime. je ne sais pas.

Kalachnikov. une solution ? non. j'en ai marre. et si...

Yes... ah. peut-être.. en fait... non.

Lent. si lent. plus rien. je suis bourré. je suis horrible.

Encore.

encore. encore.

je l'aime.

je ne veux pas. je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. je vais continuer.

D'avancer.

de Rire.

Indéfiniment

Non.

pas pour Kyle.

C'EST CE QUE JE FAIS

...parce que-

JE VOIS.

...Merci Encore pour m'avoir fait Rire Dernièrement. je t'Emmerde.

encore.


	2. Entrées 6 à 11

**Entrée n°6**

Je suis content de te retrouver, cher journal. J'ai réussi. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant, seul le présent compte. Aujourd'hui, on s'est réunis au parc, comme avant. Sous les arbres, le soleil, près des plantes, de la neige qui fond... Mais par contre...

BORDEL, CARTMAN NOUS A ENCORE FAIT CHIER AVEC SON FILTRE !  
Je te jure ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir des oreilles de chiens et une couronne de fleurs ?! Un jour, je vais lui détruire son téléphone !

* * *

 **Entrée n°7**

Aujourd'hui, cher journal, avec la classe, on est allés voir un musée en dehors de la ville... Sauf qu'on s'est perdus comme des cons dans le brouillard, Butters s'est endormi à cause des somnifères que Cartman avait mis dans sa purée pour le faire punir, et on a passé toute la soirée à errer dans l'épaisse brume, opaque et glaciale, prison de buée et de froid.

Et à la fin, on s'est rendus compte qu'on n'avait fait que tourner trente-six fois autour de SodoSopa. ...Au moins, c'était sympa ?!

* * *

 **Entrée n°8**

Cher journal, quelle journée de merde aujourd'hui ! Le bus s'est bloqué dans la neige pendant littéralement trois heure ! Et le chauffage s'est coupé !

Résultat, on est rentrés à l'école le cul givré, et on a fini par chopper un bon rhume...

J'écris ces mots en buvant un délicieux chocolat chaud que Maman m'a fait ! ...C'est pas très pratique, d'ailleurs..

* * *

 **Entrée n°9**

Mon cher et adoré journal. Je sais que tu n'es constitué que de papier, et qu'en toi ne vit aucune âme.. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir écrire mes pensées sur ton dos.

Bon, qu'importe ! Mes tourments viennent d'un rêve. Je sais que l'alcool influence souvent mon univers onirique, mais cette fois... Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi mes rêveries sont parties ainsi.

Alors... Tout a commencé dans une plaine, sous un coucher de soleil. L'herbe au vent accueillait une douce odeur, s'accordant aux rayons vermeils de l'étoile. Une atmosphère chaleureuse, un cheval, la crinière au vent, s'approche.. Et là, tout s'écroule. Sur sa monture, le sourire aux lèvres, le manteau flamboyant, la couronne délicatement posée sur sa tête... Kyle. Je m'approche. Il descend. Nous sommes deux, seuls, dans la campagne bercée par la brise...

Non, non, c'est trop pour moi, je ne veux plus penser à cette chose. Je vais me prendre une petite bière. Je te dis tant merci, mon journal, pour m'aider à exorciser mes troubles...

* * *

 **Entrée n°10**

Putain, j'ai enfin trouvé ! Enfin ! La cause de tout ce bordel !

J'ai un rhume !

...Bon, si je me relis plus tard, je vais paraître complétement con à écrire ça comme ça...

Je clarifie : Pour calmer ma maladie, j'ai bu un festival de sirop pour la toux. Sauf que je n'aurais pas dû ! Ces trucs donnent des halucinations ! Je vais enfin pouvoir repenser à Wendy, seulement à elle, et à personne d'autre...

A personne d'autre... Bordel. Je vais me faire une tisane.

* * *

 **Entrée n° 11**

Que de bonnes nouvelles, cher journal ! Nous avons joué aux supers-héros aujourd'hui, j'ai ressorti mon costume... Enfin j'ai tout de même laissé ma pompe dans le placard. Mais, le plus important... Wendy nous a rejoint ! Je suis de nouveau dans un état normal ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, je me sentais bizarre !

Je me suis enfin débarrassé des maux de ces fichus sirops !

* * *

 **[Messagerie de Stan]**

[Message reçu de : Kyle Broflovski à 17:32]  
Boîte à outils, prêt pour la mission "sortie" de demain ? ;-)

[Message envoyé à 17:34]  
Tu prends ce jeu trop au sérieux Kyle, faudrait que t'arrête... A moins que tu ne sois réellement un extraterrestre cerf-volant ?!

[Message reçu de : Kyle Broflovski à 17:36]  
Stp, ne t'amuse pas à balancer mon identité secrète à tour le monde :-p


	3. Entrées 12 à 17

**Entrée n°12**

Mon cher journal, ma journée s'est passée tout à fait normalement.

Comme d'habitude, mes yeux n'ont pu s'empêcher d'admirer Wendy, baignés de larmes.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai traîné avec les autres dans la cours de récréation.

Comme d'habitude, Cartman nous a fait chier.

Comme d'habitude.. Kyle a riposté.

Comme d'habitude, je l'ai aidé à répondre à ce sale gros.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai rougi, et il faisait froid.

Comme d'habitude, il y avait Wendy près de nous, en manteau, qui l'a remarqué.

Comme d'habitude, elle a fait une tête bizarre en me voyant.

Mais... Pas comme d'habitude... Je crois que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'hiver que ces dernières lignes ont eu lieu.

Et comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas malade.

* * *

 **Entrée n°13**

Bonjour cher journal. Je suis Stan Marsh, et pas son père, qui n'oserait bien sûr jamais fourrer son nez dans le journal de son fils... Bien évidemment.

Donc, comme d'habitude, je vais décrire ce que je fais sur cette page. Là, j'écris. Je vais tourner les pages pour relire ma vie, je ne peux donc pas écrire.

..Voilà, c'est bon, c'est fini. Ma vie est si intéressante, je devrais peut-être parler à mon père de mes problèmes, je suis sûr qu'il pourra les résoudre. Bon, là je me mouche, c'est compliqué de continuer à une main. Je recommence à lire...

Et maintenant, je vais ranger le journal dans le coin du placard à chaussettes, et mettre la clef dans celui des slips. Comme ça, mon père (qui n'a jamais vu ce journal) ne le trouvera pas. Il faudrait d'ailleurs VRAIMENT que j'aie une discussion avec ce dernier.

Rand- Stan

* * *

 **Entrée n°14**

J'y crois pas. Mon abruti de père a fourré son nez dans tes pages... Le salaud... Cher journal, je t'ai caché à un autre endroit, bien plus sûr. Toute la journée, papa m'a regardé avec un air bizarre, cherchant à tout prix à discuter avec moi, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il a lu.. Bordel.

On s'est disputé hier soir, quand j'ai vu son entrée. Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait rien, disant qu'il voulait m'aider.. Mon cul. C'est pas en lisant mes secrets que t'arriveras à quelque chose. Au contraire...

A cause de sa merde, je me sens encore plus seul.

Et puis il m'a parlé de Wendy, en me disant que je ne devais pas désespérer... Et de Kyle.

Et là, je me suis barré dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, à l'école, on a dû commencer à bosser sur de gros exposés. Comme les groupes ont été faits aléatoirement, je me suis retrouvé avec Tweek et Kyle. Sympa.

..Ce qui est moins sympa, c'est que j'ai l'impression que mon père manigance quelque chose. En effet, demain aura lieu un match "très important", selon lui, et il a invité les Tweak pour partager cette expérience sportive avec de la bonne bière et des bonnes chips.

Le problème, c'est qu'il disait ça avec un ton.. assez suspect. Surtout qu'il m'a dit que je pourrai "discuter avec Tweek", pour "travailler sur l'exposé et lui demander des.. trucs". Avec cette même voix. Comme s'il pensait que je ne me doutais pas de ses intentions.

Il est complètement con, ma parole. Il pige rien.

Je suis seul dans ma cage, avec lui qui frappe aux murs, croyant les briser, mais ne faisant que les renforcer.

Je suis toujours seul dans la merde.

* * *

 **Entrée n°15**

Cher journal. Cette soirée risque d'être rythmée. Je vais procéder assez différemment...

18h : Les Tweak sont arrivés. Tweek semble aussi perdu que moi, il a le travail avec lui. Son père s'installe avec Papa sur le canapé, il nous demande d'aller à l'étage pour bosser. Papa me regarde avec une petite étincelle pas très rassurante.. M. Tweak a aussi l'air de préparer quelque chose.

19h : Pour écrire, je m'absente au WC. Dans ma chambre, on travaille. Tweek est encore plus stressé que d'habitude. On entend les adultes réagir au match et.. Parler d'autre chose ? J'essaie d'entendre.

19h30 : Toujours aux chiottes. De ce que j'ai compris, ils veulent que Tweek joue.. le.. metteur.. ou quelque chose et il me semble les avoir entendu parler de Kyle. Le pauvre Tweek est limite en position foetale, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Comme s'il devait me dire quelque chose...

20h : Oh les bâtards. Les connards. Tweek m'a tout raconté. Papa a monté un plan avec les Tweak pour que Tweek.. En tant que gay déjà en couple.. Réussisse à me caser avec Kyle. Je ne sais pas pour qui ce plan est le pire... Entre mon père qui dit de la merde en sur-interprétant ce qu'il a lu, et Tweek qui devait mourir de stress... Je lui ai dit que le bordel qu'il avait entendu sur Kyle était faux, que mon père se faisait des films. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru, mais il avait l'air plus... détendu.

21H : On a mangé le repas en silence. Nos parents nous ont regardés avec un drôle d'air, en voyant notre mutisme et notre gêne. Puis, Papa m'a demandé si l'exposé avançait bien, et surtout "si j'avais bien pu travailler avec Kyle". Je me suis barré aux WC. J'en suis pas ressorti, je suis toujours en train de fixer ce putain de journal, en boule. J'en ai ras-le-cul de cet abruti fini à la pisse.

22H : Les Tweak sont partis. Je vais me coucher. Quelle journée de merde...

* * *

 **Entrée n°16**

Cher journal. Ce jour de Pâques n'a jamais été aussi ennuyeux... Je suis muet depuis ce matin, hors de question que j'adresse un seul mot à mon crétin de père.

Pour me divertir, j'ai joué aux jeux vidéos, aujourd'hui. Avec Kyle.

C'est normal, après tout, nous sommes meilleurs amis. Et rien d'autres. Juste deux garçons, profitant d'un bon jeu en ligne, entre quelques coups de fusils virtuels.

..Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris cette journée. C'était le calme total. Juste Kyle qui s'inquiètait un peu en m'entendant d'une humeur si maussade.

Mais c'est normal.. n'est-ce pas ? ...

* * *

 **Entrée n°17**

Bon, cher journal, je commence à en avoir un peu raz-le-cul de ces rêves à la con...

D'abord mon père qui me dit de la merde, puis les parents de Tweek.. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi, mon crâne me joue-t-il des tours ?! Quelles sont ces sottises qui valsent sur mes songes ?!

Sinon.. Rien d'intéressant. On a continué l'exposé. Ma vie est au point mort.. Comme d'habitude.

Finalement, mes rêveries sont plutôt divertissantes...


	4. Entrées 18 à 23

**Entrée n°18**

Mon journal adoré, aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés au cinéma avec la classe pour voir un vieux film. Kyle s'est installé à droite, Wendy à gauche... Je ne vais pas mentir, ce qui a le plus retenu mon attention, c'était ce fichu film. Enfin, plus ou moins.  
Pauvre chien.. Pourquoi il est mort ?! Pourquoi les animaux doivent-ils souffrir ?! Pourquoi Kyle comprenait pas ?! Je hais le réalisateur de cette merde !

* * *

 **Entrée n°19**

Aujourd'hui, rien de nouveau, si ce n'est que Kyle m'a passé son portable, pour prendre une photo de lui... Mon ventre... Je vais pas mentir, je suis allé gerber. Classe. Faut que je réussisse à conserver cette photo.. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas. Elle est jolie, sans doute..

* * *

 **[Messagerie de Stan]**

[Message reçu de : Kyle Broflovski à 18:03]  
Ca va, vieux ? T'avais pas l'air bien dans les couloirs.. T'as mangé un truc bizarre ?

[Message envoyé à 18:05]  
Ouais, t'inquiète, depuis hier, ça tourne un peu.. Heureusement qu'on a quelques jours fériés, en plus du week-end.. En fait, tu peux me passer la photo ? J'ai fait de la merde avec la photo de classe, il y a une tâche de chocolat sur ta tête, désolé ^^

[Message reçu de : Kyle Broflovski à 18:10]  
Euh, ok ! Prends soin de toi, surtout... Profite de cette looongue fin de semaine ! A plus, vieux !  
[MMS]

* * *

 **Entrée N°20**

Une super journée : Ma famille et moi, nous sommes allés au ski !

La neige était magnifique, ses reflets blancs valsant sous le soleil, une ribambelle de flocons sur les routes.. Les paysages étaient figés dans leurs prisons glaciales, dans un verre si fragile et si froid... Nous sommes donc montés sur les pistes, les coeurs animés par la joie.

Là haut, tout était si beau.. Les chalets fumants, les lumières qui tâchaient les cieux, l'humidité de la poudreuse... Maman a voulu prendre une photo de nous... Et puis..

Et puis Papa est arrivé, quoi. Enfin, mon père déguisé en girafe, skiant comme un timbré devant nous pour finir dans un sapin..

* * *

 **Entrée n°21**

Je suis rentré à South Park, cher journal.

Je n'ai cessé de penser à tu-sais-qui, cher journal.

Les mains toujours liées, le soleil dégelé

Je ne peux plus ignorer, cher journal

Je dois m'avancer, cher journal.

Wendy occupe une partie de mes pensées

Il a pris en otage l'autre moitié.

Cette absence m'a boulversé, cher journal

Tes pages vont être déchirées

Car, au fin-fond de ma chambre

Un placard s'est entrouvert.

* * *

 **Entrée n°22**

Cher journal, cette journée m'a servi à scruter les environs. Les filles nous font toujours la guerre. Wendy est bien évidemment dans leur camp, elle ne m'adresse même plus de sourire. Kyle..

Kyle est seul, dans la cour, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au Canada. Seul...

Je n'ose. Ce que je ressens, est-ce de la peur ? De la honte ? Un mélange flou et vicieux de ces deux terribles émotions ?

Le soleil a tourné. Toujours baigné dans sa solitude, mon ami fixe son déclin. Je fais de même avec le mien.

"Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire." Des mots que je n'ai pu contenir, qui tâchent un silence si paisible, que j'aurais dû accepter.

Nous traversons les draps pâles qui bordent les routes, je le tire par la main avec moi.. Je vais le faire. J'ai la clef du terrible meuble.

Quelques pas, quelques empreintes, aucun bruit, aucun.. Une sonnerie. Une vibration.

Dans un défilé de notes désordonnées, ses parents terrassent mon plan. Il s'en va, en s'excusant.

Non, Kyle.

C'est moi qui suis désolé, pour avoir été si.. Pathétique. Mille fois, je te demande pardon.

Une porte s'actionne.

* * *

 **Entrée n°23**

Aujourd'hui, je suis retourné dans la cour, le visage brûlé par l'émotion. "Je vais le faire, je vais y arriver." Qu'importe, si les autres me jugent ! Qu'importe, si cet acte est un mensonge ! Mon âme est déjà condamnée, enchaînée à mes songes. Je tremblais de peur, l'anti-vomitif résonnant dans mon estomac.

"Salut, vieux.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?"

Et merde, double merde, triple merde. Ma langue s'est figée, le cauchemar s'est érigé.  
Ces quelques mots sont sortis en une bourrasque, déviant son regard.  
Un rictus, sur son visage. "Ce que tu vas faire est mal, Stan, un verre serait plus sain.."  
De telles pensées emmêlaient mes pieds, taisaient mon gosier, mais me poussaient involontairement vers.. vers...

En salissant tes pages de mes crimes, je repense à sa surprise.

Je repense au silence, dans la neige.

Je repense à ce plongeon vers son visage.

Je me remémore mon sang, ne faisant qu'un tour, mon souffle brisé par l'effroi...

Je me remémore la chaleur qui chassa le froid...

Je me souviens de ses lèvres. De ce contact, qui m'a plus enivré qu'un festival de bières.

Des cris qui ont surgi, des éclats de voix.

De lui, qui s'est enfui de moi.

Derrière les rideaux, cher journal, tout près de toi..  
Mon placard, la clef dans la serrure, s'est enfin ouvert.


	5. Entrées 24 à 27

**Entrée n°24**

Je m'enferme à la maison.

Je vais me recroqueviller dans mon coin, seul à jamais

Je vais me noyer dans les boissons

Plonger la tête dans le gouffre de mes méfaits.

Une onde éléctronique détruit le calme

"Hey vieux, tu veux qu'on parle ?"

Un verre, une larme

"Je suis désolé pour hier, vieux, oublie-moi"

Et là, j'ai cessé le rythme

Je ne suis pas digne de le continuer.

Je ne suis pas digne de continuer.

Je ne suis pas digne de rester.

Je dois partir. Je dois mour..

"Stan. Je sais que t'as recommencé. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu restes mon pote."

Abruti, imbécile.

L'houblon se dissout dans ma bile.

Pourquoi donc vouloir accrocher ce qui est déjà perdu ?

Pourquoi rabibocher le fil qui coupe mes veines nues ?

Je te salis pour rien, mon journal. Je sais que tu t'en fiches, je sais qu'il s'en cogne, je sais qu'il me fracassera, je sais que je me briserai. Je balade mon doigt sur les misérables touches de l'appareil qui me mènera à ma destruction, chaise électrique miniature. L'écran est tâché par le liquide brun. Caressant la hache contenue dans l'avion de papier, j'appuie.

Message envoyé. Exécution lancée.

"Je t'aime, vieux."

* * *

 **[Messagerie de Stan]**

[Message reçu de : Kyle Broflovski à 19:06]  
Stan. Moi aussi, je t'aime, poto. Tu as bu, c'est ça ? Je vais aller chez toi et, demain, on va te recaser avec Wendy, ça devient grave. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas que tu te détruises. Je ne veux pas que tu t'exploses. Si tu finis mal, si tu t'achèves, je m'en voudrais pour toujours. Je sais que ces derniers temps ont été extrêmement difficiles.. Que dis-je, horribles ! Mais, je te le promets, tout ira bientôt mieux. Tu peux en être assuré, vieux.

[Message envoyé à 19:10]  
Mêm si javais pa bu, je taurais di la mêm chose;jai juste pris deux trucs;je taime mais pas dans ce sens,je suis amoureu de toi excusemoi

[Appel manqué de : Kyle Broflovski]

[Message reçu de : Kyle Broflovski à 19:17]  
J'arrive.

* * *

 **Entrée n°25**

Hier, Kyle est venu chez moi, pour me parler. Ou pour m'enterrer encore un peu plus, je n'en ai aucune idée. La phrase "je t'aime" passait en boucle dans ma bouche, me détruisant à chaque vibration de mes cordes vocales. Un "Stanley" stoppa le cercle infernal. J'ai senti une main sur ma joue, des larmes recouvrir ses doigts glacés. J'ai vu des iris, teintés d'un vert émeraude, semblant trembler, baignés par une pluie naissante d'eau salée. "Je suis désolé, vieux.. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait."

Trottant du bout des ongles vers mon placard, j'ai récupéré l'objet responsable de ce bordel. L'objet qui m'a annihilé. Toi. Je lui ai tendu les tréfonds de mon être, le gardien de ma dignité, de mes espoirs, de mon amour. Une page. Deux. Chacun de ses mouvements résonne en moi. Il relève lentement la tête. Je ne peux me retenir, je... je.. Je me jette dans ses bras, il me serre. Il respire, je sens sa tristesse, son coeur, son souffle, son accroche dans mes cheveux qui... qui... Une feuille de plus à brûler.

J'écris sur tes restes, cher journal. Je ressens le passé vibrer en moi. Je ressens sa peine, les remous dans sa voix. Puis, j'entends ses mots, dans un écho qui tourbillone dans mon tympan : "Moi aussi je t'aime, Stanley. Je veux bien essayer." Une marque sur le bras, pour vérifier que tout cela est vrai. Un "à demain" brodé sur le papier. Un baiser que je porte à son nom. Cette page est maintenant gravée de toutes mes émotions.

* * *

 **Entrée n°26**

Ces derniers jours, tout s'est calmé. La main dans celle de l'autre, nous sommes retournés à l'école. Les insultes ont filé à la vitesse du vent vers nos dos. Nous les avons ignorées.  
Marchant vers la salle de classe, les pomettes rouges, nous n'avions que faire du monde. La seule chose qui nous importait, c'était l'autre.

Entre les avions en papier et les noms d'oiseaux d'un gros lard, son sourire m'illumine. Une tête sur l'épaule m'ensorcelle, un bras autour du dos résout mes maux.  
Quelques mots suaves, sans sens, servent mon bonheur. Parmi les légers ricannements, paroxysmes de la niaiserie, des yeux percent mon enthousiasme.  
Wendy. Elle me fixe, prépare ses munitions pour m'aéantir.  
Le conflit en cours a muselé sa bouche, l'empêchant de brandir ses armes. Mon gilet pare-balle me serre contre lui, tremblant légèrement face à la nouveauté. Une mèche rousse fuit, retenant mon attention, m'éloignant de cette provocation visuelle, pente vers le gouffre de mes malheurs.  
"Je t'adore, vieux."

Cher journal, ta mission est terminée. La journée s'est bien passée. Maintenant, il est temps que je te range, au sein de ma table de nuit. Je te remercie pour ces moments, pour ces pleurs, pour ces cris, pour ces joies que je t'ai partagées. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, je t'ouvrirai et contemplerai ces fragments de souvenirs...  
Je pose mon stylo et saisit mon téléphone. Kyle m'appelle. Pages, feuilles, pâtés d'encre..  
Au revoir, et merci. Merci, du fond du coeur, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme.  
Je contemple la couverture, et referme le mince amas de papier

* * *

 **Entrée n° 27**

Quelle surprise de te voir ici, ancien ami ! Le déménagement bat son plein, les cartons sont dispersés sur le sol. Est-ce que mon "moi" d'autrefois accepterait de me voir réécrire sur tes lignes ? Tant de choses se sont passées, depuis mon enfance...  
Nous avons eu nos diplômes, allons avoir une maison à nous. Une vie clichée, une bague au doigt, un bonheur presque utopique. Une bière dans le bar. Quelques disputes, parfois. Une tâche, des insultes, des pleurs. Des embrassades, des bras pour se prendre.  
Je vois avec amusement que tu n'as toujours pas cessé de me servir de catharsis.

Contre le mur de mon ancienne chambre, imaginons ensemble un futur. Un, des enfants ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce qu'un gamin pourrait supporter un homme se noyant dans l'alcool et se vidant de ses sens au moindre problème ? Un père pouvant enchaîner erreurs après erreurs ?  
Il faudrait que je lui en parle. Peut-être qu'avec... Tout sera meilleur.  
J'avancerai, j'évoluerai. Je patauge encore dans mon passé. Sa main m'aidera à me sortir de cet océan trouble, ses lèvres m'élèveront.  
Je m'émanciperai des sombres réminiscences que mon encre a peintes.  
Je te remercie.  
Je vais te poser dans un carton, te ranger dans mon futur garage. Je ne suis plus seul maintenant.  
Kyle vient me chercher, il a fini d'emballer ses affaires.

Je te remercie, pour m'avoir accompagné. Adieu.


End file.
